Geiselnahme im Republikanischen Vorstandsgebäude
|Konflikt= |Datum=21 VSY |Ort=Republikanisches Vorstandsgebäude auf Coruscant |Ergebnis=*Befreiung Ziro Desilijic Tiures *Ostflügel des Senats beschädigt *Überführung Ziros nach Nal Hutta *Haftbefehl für Cad Bane ausgestellt |Kontrahent1=Hoher Rat der Hutten |Kontrahent2=Galaktische Republik |Kommandeure1=Cad Bane |Kommandeure2=*Palpatine *Anakin Skywalker *CT-1010 „Fox“ *JayfonThe Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars † |Truppen1=*vier Kopfgeldjäger **Aurra Sing **Shahan Alama **Robonino *drei IG-86 Wächterdroiden **HELIOS-3D *zwei BX-Kommandodroiden |Truppen2=*Klonkrieger **Coruscant-Wachen *Senatskommandos *vier TFAT/i-Kanonenboote |Verluste1=ein IG-86 Wächterdroide |Verluste2=*Senatskommandos *Senator Philo }} Mit der 'Geiselnahme im Republikanischen Vorstandsgebäude '''im Jahr 21 VSY wollte der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane den Austausch einiger Senatoren gegen Ziro Desilijic Tiure erzwingen, der von der Galaktischen Republik gefangen gehalten wurde. Da die Hutt-Familien befürchteten, dass er mit seinem Wissen über ihre Geschäfte zu gefährlich werden könnte, beauftragten sie Cad Bane, der nach der Erbeutung der Pläne für das Senatsverwaltungsgebäude mit weiteren Kopfgeldjägern in das Gebäude eindrang. Nachdem sie die meisten Senatskommandos getötet hatten, nahmen sie einige Gruppe Senatoren als Geisel, sodass sich der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine gezwungen sah, auf Banes Forderungen einzugehen und Ziro im Austausch gegen das Leben der Senatoren freizulassen. Obwohl den Senatoren der Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker zur Hilfe kam, konnten die Kopfgeldjäger den Jedi ebenfalls gefangen nehmen. Nach Ziros Freilassung verließen sie den Senat wieder und konnten unbehelligt fliehen, da sie Sprengladungen im Gebäude hinterlassen hatten und damit drohten, mit ihrer Detonation den gesamten Ostflügel zerstören. Während die Kopfgeldjäger untertauchten, brachte Bane Ziro nach Nal Hutta und übergab ihn dem Hutt-Rat. Vorgeschichte Politische Intrigen Während der Klonkriege versuchte der Hutt Ziro Desilijic Tiure zusammen mit der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme die Kontrolle über die Desilijic-Familie zu übernehmen. Dazu entführten die Separatisten den Sohn des Oberhauptes Jabba und nutzten ihn als Köder, indem sie ihn in einem verlassenen Kloster auf Teth versteckten, wo die Republik den jungen Hutt befreien befreien konnte. Stattdessen überbrachten sie eine veränderte Botschaft an Jabba, in der die Jedi den jungen Hutt zu foltern schienen. Jabba sollte sich daraufhin zu Racheakten an der Republik hinreißen lassen und für seine Verbrechen verurteilt werden, wodurch Ziro den Platz als Anführer einnehmen und ein Bündnis mit den Separatisten schließen sollte.The Clone Wars (Roman)'' Allerdings gelang es der Senatorin Padmé Amidala, das Komplott aufzudecken, sodass Ziro gefangen genommen wurde; Jabba erlaubte hingegen der Republik, die Hyperraumrouten der Hutts zu nutzen.The Clone Wars (Film) miniatur|links|miniatur|Cad Bane foltert C-3PO, um die Pläne für den Senat zu bekommen. Einige Zeit später beauftragte Jabba den Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane, um die Pläne des Senats zu erlangen. Dazu wollte Bane den Protokolldroiden der Senatorin Padmé Amidala, C-3PO, gefangen nehmen, von dem er die Informationen zu erhalten hoffte. Mithilfe seines Droiden Todo 360 konnte er den Begleiter des Protokolldroiden, den Astromechdroiden R2-D2, weglocken, während Banes Droide C-3PO in einen Gleiter stieß und ihn zu seinem Herrn brachte. Bane brachte den Droiden in die Hüttenstadt, wo er ihn zum Erhalt der Pläne mit Stromstößen folterte. Er merkte jedoch bald, dass C-3PO die Pläne nicht enthielt. Daher schickte er Todo und HELIOS-3E noch einmal los, um R2-D2 zu finden. Er entkam den Droiden zunächst und flüchtete in eine Seitengasse, wo ihn Banes Droiden jedoch fanden und zu Bane brachten. Der Kopfgeldjäger entnahm dem Droiden die Daten und ließ ihr Gedächtnis löschen, bevor er sie wieder auf die Straße brachte. Danach kehrte Cad Bane nach Tatooine zurück, wo er Jabba die Pläne überbrachte und seine Bezahlung erhielt. Jabba berief daraufhin eine Konferenz der fünf Hutt-Familien ein, die schließlich entschieden, dass Bane den Hutten Ziro aus seinem Gefängnis auf Coruscant befreien sollte und nach Nal Hutta bringen sollte, da er angeblich für die Hutt-Familien gefährliche Informationen besaß. Bane galt als einziger Kopfgeldjäger, der für solch einen Auftrag genug fähig war. Vorbereitungen der Kopfgeldjäger rechts|miniatur|Davtokk will Cad Bane töten. Für den Auftrag heuerte Cad Bane weitere Kopfgeldjäger an, die ihn bei der Geiselnahme unterstützen sollten. Die Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing war aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten mit dem Scharfschützengewehr wichtig für Banes Plan, während Shahan Alama zuvor Mitglied einer Piratenbande gewesen war. Der Patrolianer Robonino war als Netzwerkspezialist und Bombenexperte bekannt, während HELIOS-3D, der zur Verbrecherorganisation Schwarze Sonne gehörte''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia, sowie zwei weitere Wächterdroiden und die beiden Kommandodroiden aus Banes Besitz nicht mit auf die Mission kamen. Da Bane wussteThe Clone Wars'' – Invitation Only, dass der rivalisierende Kopfgeldjäger Davtokk versuchte ihn zu töten, um das auf Bane ausgesetzte Kopfgeld zu erlangen, begab er sich mit seiner Gruppe nach Keyorin, wo er vorgab, noch Mitglieder für den Auftrag zu suchen. Damit wollte er sowohl seine Gruppe einer Prüfung unterziehen als auch Davtokk zur Strecke bringen. Tatsächlich betrat auch Davtokk die Cantina, in der die Gruppe ihren Hinterhalt geplant hatte, und feuerte auf einen Droiden, den Bane vorher so verkleidet hatte, dass Davtokk ihn für Bane hielt. Als der Kopfgeldjäger merkte, dass er in eine Falle gegangen war, zündete Robonino einen Sprengsatz, dem Davtokk jedoch mit seinem Jetpack entkommen konnte. Allerdings feuerte Alama sein Fangnetz ab, das den Kopfgeldjäger zwar einfing, er aber mit seinem Vibro-Schwert zerschnitt. Daraufhin warf Davtokk mehrere Blitzgranaten, um seine Flucht zu sichern, doch feuerte Aurra Sing einen Schuss ab, der dem Kopfgeldjäger beide Knie zertrümmerte. Danach trat Bane an ihn heran und berichtete, dass seine Gruppe seine Prüfung bestanden hatten, indem sie Davtokks Scheitern sicherstellten. Nachdem er ihn getötet hatte, begaben sich die Kopfgeldjäger nach Coruscant. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde im Senat über einen Gesetzesentwurf entschieden, der die Privatsphäre der Senatoren einschränken sollte. Unter den Gegnern des Vorschlags waren unter anderem Padmé Amidala von Naboo und Bail Organa von Alderaan, die lange gegen seine Verabschiedung gekämpft hatten. Kurz vor einem Treffen, das von Senator Philo organisiert worden war, wurde Amidala von ihrem Ehemann Anakin Skywalker besucht, der als Jedi offiziell keine Familie haben durfte. Obwohl Skywalker mit ihr verreisen wollte, war er der Senatorin die Ablehnung des Gesetzes wichtiger. Als Zeichen für seine Liebe gab er ihr daraufhin sein Lichtschwert, doch wurden sie von Organa überrascht, der sie zum Treffen begleitete. Obwohl sich Skywalker verstecken konnte, gelang es Amidala nicht, ihm das Lichtschwert zurückzugeben. Verlauf Eindringen der Kopfgeldjäger Während Aurra Sing und Robonino zusammen mit zwei Wächterdroiden auf einem Gebäude Stellung bezogen, dass sich gegenüber vom Senatsgebäude befand, begab sich Cad Bane mit Shahan Alama und HELIOS-3D sowie den beiden Kommandodroiden zum Senatsverwaltungsgebäude , wo sie an der Plattform am Ostflügel landeten. Obwohl er von den Senatswachen darauf hingewiesen wurde, dass eine Landung ohne Erlaubnis bestraft werden würde, stieg er aus dem Gleiter aus und gab vor, sich geschäftlich mit dem Senat zu treffen. Allerdings wollte ihn der Anführer der Kommandos , Captain Jayfon , festnehmen lassen, da der Kopfgeldjäger gegen das Sicherheitsprotokoll verstoßen hatte. Als einer der Senatskommandos Bane gefangen nehmen wollte, wurde er jedoch von Aurra Sing erschossen. Während die Kommandos in Deckung gingen, stürmte Bane auf Jayfon zu und brach ihm das Genick, während Sing, Alama und die Droiden die restlichen Wachen töteten. Danach stieß Sings Gruppe zu Banes auf der Landeplattform hinzu, wo die Kommandodroiden inzwischen die Leichen beiseite geschafft und sich ihre Rüstungen angelegt hatten. Dabei nahmen die Droiden mithilfe ihrer Stimmprozessoren menschliche Stimmen an und versicherten dem Sicherheitsdienst, dass der Vorfall lediglich von Friedensdemonstranten ausgegangen war, jedoch wieder unter Kontrolle war. links|miniatur|Die Kopfgeldjäger versammeln sich an der Landeplattform. Danach drang die Gruppe bis zum Energiekontrollraum vor, wo sie sowohl die Wache als auch die dort arbeitenden Droiden ausschalteten. Während Robonino zurückblieb, um die Energie im Gebäude auszuschalten, setzten die anderen Kopfgeldjäger ihren Weg fort und begaben sich zum Aufenthaltsraum der Senatskommandos. Während des Wachwechsels warf Bane einen Thermaldetonator in den Aufenthaltsraum der Wachen, dessen Detonation die meisten Kommandos tötete. Ein Soldat, der den Angriff überlebt hatte, wurde von Aurra Sing erschossen. Es war Cad Bane gelungen, durch den Überraschungseffekt und die durch den Wachwechsel entstehende Situation, dass sich beinahe alle Wachen in einem Raum aufhielten, die meisten aktiven Wachen im Senatsverwaltungsgebäude zu töten. Danach betraten die Kopfgeldjäger die Halle, in der das Treffen der Entwurfsgegner stattfand. Bane verkündete ihnen, dass die Senatoren sich nun in seiner Gewalt befanden, jedoch alle lebend davonkommen würden, wenn sie seine Regeln befolgten. Zwar wollte Senator Philo sich das nicht bieten lassen, doch wurde er beim Verlassen des Foyers von Bane erschossen. Danach befahl der Kopfgeldjäger ihnen, in der Mitte zusammen zu kommen und ihre Kommunikationsgeräte abzugeben. Cad Bane hingegen nahm Kontakt zum Obersten Kanzler auf und befahl ihm, im Gegenzug zum Leben der Geiseln die Freilassung von Ziro Desilijic Tiure anzuordnen. Obwohl Palpatine eine solche Drohung nicht akzeptieren wollte, wurde wenig später die gesamte Energie im Gebäude von Robonino ausgeschaltet. Als der Kanzler sein Büro verlassen wollte, teilte ihm der Senator Orn Free Taa mit, dass die Tür durch den Sicherheitsmechanismus geschlossen war , woraufhin sie zwei Stunden im Büro eingesperrt waren. Zudem mussten sie feststellen, dass die Verbindung zum Rest von Coruscant tot war.The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer Ziros Befreiung Anakin Skywalker hatte inzwischen Padmé Amidalas Büro verlassen, hörte beim Verlassen des Gebäudes jedoch Amidalas Stimme, wodurch er auf die gefangenen Senatoren aufmerksam wurde. Als ihn Cad Bane entdecke, schickte Alama und einen der Wächterdroiden zur Verfolgung des Jedi hinter ihm her. Durch die Ablenkung war es Padmé Amidala gelungen, Cad Bane davon abzuhalten, sie zu durchsuchen und das Lichtschwert zu finden. Während ihres Aufeinandertreffens musste der Jedi jedoch den Verlust seiner Waffe feststellen, sodass er flüchtete und eine Verbindung zu Palpatine herstellte, der ihm befahl, zum Kontrollraum zu gehen und die Energie wieder einzuschalten. Als die Kopfgeldjäger den Raum durchsuchten, hatte sich der Jedi jedoch bereits versteckt und beeinflusste Shahan Alama mit der Macht, sodass sie ihre Suche fortsetzten. Nachdem sich die beiden Kopfgeldjäger getrennt hatten, um die anderen Stockwerke zu durchsuchen, folgte der Jedi dem Droiden und zerstörte ihn, obwohl er durch das Fehlen seiner Waffe gezwungen war, mit der Macht zu kämpfen. Shahan Alama, der vom Lärm des Kampfes angelockt wurde, fand zwar nur noch den zerstörten Droiden vor, entdeckte an dem Droiden allerdings keine Lichtschwertspuren. Daraufhin kehrte er zu Bane zurück, der ihn zusammen mit Aurra Sing erneut losschickte. Danach wies Bane den Kanzler an, ein Begnadigungsschreiben für Ziro aufzusetzen und es Orn Free Taa zu übergeben, der dann mit Banes Schiff zum Gefängnis gebracht werden sollte. Mit der Freilassung Ziros sollten auch die Senatoren freigelassen werden. Als Anakin Skywalker am Kontrollraum eintraf, sah er, wie Robonino den Raum gerade verließ. Der Kopfgeldjäger bemerkte ihn jedoch und schloss sich daraufhin in dem Raum ein. Als Skywalker versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, wurde er von Shahan Alama bedroht. Zwar gelang es dem Jedi, dessen Waffe mithilfe der Macht an sich zu bringen, doch zerstörte Sing seinen Blaster, bevor ihn Robonino mit einem Elektroschocker außer Gefecht setzte. Danach brachten sie den Jedi zu den Senatoren und legten ihn in ihrer Mitte ab. rechts|miniatur|HELIOS-3D bringt Orn Free Taa zum Gefängnis. Währenddessen hatte der Wächterdroide HELIOS-3D den Senator Orn Free Taa mit seinem Gleiter zum Justiz-Hauptgefangenenlager gebracht. Dort tauschte der Droiden den Senator gegen Ziro aus, bevor er mit dem Hutt zum Senatsgebäude zurückkehrte. Indes brachen vier Kanonenboote zum Senatsverwaltungsgebäude auf, von denen zwei den Kanzler sicherten und die anderen beiden Coruscant-Wachen unter dem Kommando von Kommandant Fox zum Eingang des Gebäudes brachte. Nachdem die Kopfgeldjäger Sprengsätze angebracht hatten, die mit Laserstrahlen verbunden waren und bei Berührung der Strahlen explodieren würden, und Bane noch einmal Palpatine kontaktiert hatte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass die Geiseln zwar nun frei wären, er sich jedoch bis Sonnenuntergang zurückhalten sollte, verließen sie die Halle. Beim Verlassen des Gebäudes wurden sie jedoch von den Klonkriegern aufgehalten, womit ihn Palpatine zur Aufgabe zwingen wollte. Allerdings berichtete er dem Kanzler, dass er den Ostflügel des Senats zerstören würde, wenn sie die Klonkrieger nicht durchlassen würden. Obwohl die Klone der Aufforderung nachkamen und die Kopfgeldjäger entkommen konnten, zündete Bane die Sprengladungen. Die Senatoren konnten der Explosion jedoch entkommen, da Skywalker inzwischen erwacht war und mit seinem Lichtschwert, dass ihm Amidala gegeben hatte, ein Loch in den Boden geschnitten hatte, das sie aus dem Wirkungskreis der Detonation brachte. Folgen Nach der erfolgreichen Mission zahlte Bane seine Mitglieder aus und befahl ihnen unterzutauchen, um nicht von der Republik entdeckt zu werden. Da er den Kopfgeldjägern ihre volle Bezahlung jedoch erst geben wollte, wenn er Ziro in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, beschwerte sich Shahan Alama, sodass sich die Gruppe wieder auflöste. Alama kehrte zum Planeten Florrum zurück, dem Sitz seiner ehemaligen Bande, wo er jedoch in ein Gefecht zwischen eine separatistische Fregatte und Schiffen der Republik abgeschossen wurde, sodass er sich erneut seiner Piratenbande anschloss. Robonino zog sich in eine Festung auf Rodia zurück, die jedoch von einer Gruppe Klonkrieger von Jedi-Meister Kit Fisto angegriffen wurde, sodass er fliehen musste. HELIOS-3D reaktivierte das separatistische Verteidigungssystem über Iego, wurde während eines Angriffs jedoch ausgeschaltet und von Anakin Skywalker zur Untersuchung nach Coruscant genommen.The Clone Wars – Hunting the Hunters links|miniatur|Cad Bane und Obi-Wan Kenobi duellieren sich. Währenddessen brachte Cad Bane Ziro nach Nal Hutta, wo er vor dem Rat der Hutten vorsprechen sollte. Er weigerte sich jedoch den Hutts zu sagen, wo sich die Informationen befanden – er teilte ihnen lediglich mit, dass es sich um Aufzeichnungen handelte, die sämtliche kriminelle Aktivitäten der Hutt-Familien enthielten, sodass ihn die Hutts einsperrten. Währenddessen hatten auch die Jedi eine Suchaktion eingeleitet, wobei die Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi und Quinlan Vos nach dem Hutten suchen sollten. Obwohl Kenobi vermutete, dass Jabba die Geiselnahme beauftragt hatte, konnte Vos durch seine Quellen im Untergrund berichten, dass Ziro nach Nal Hutta gebracht worden war, wo sie Beweise für dessen Aufenthalt fanden. Allerdings mussten sie feststellen, dass Ziro bereits geflohen war. Während sich die Jedi auf die Suche machten, beauftragten die Hutts erneut Cad Bane, um den Flüchtling zu finden. Ziro war indes mit seiner Freundin Sy Snootles, die ihn zuvor befreit hatte, nach Teth geflogen, wo er das Tagebuch versteckt hatte. Als der Hutt ihr die Daten gezeigt hatte, erschoss ihn seine Freundin jedoch und kehrte nach Tatooine zurück, wo sie die Informationen ihrem Auftraggeber Jabba überbrachte. Währenddessen hatten sowohl Bane als auch die Jedi Ziros Spur nach Teth verfolgt, wo sie jedoch nur den Leichnam Ziros vorfanden. Allerdings wollten Kenobi und Vos Cad Bane gefangen nehmen, der wiederum das Kopfgeld auf die Jedi zu erhalten versuchte. Nach einem kurzen Kampf zeigte sich jedoch, dass Bane den Jedi nicht gewachsen war, sodass er mit seinem Jäger floh. Nachdem die Ermordung von Senator Philo bekannt geworden war, erklärte der Gran Salo – der selbst mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet hatte – in den HoloNet News, dass sich Bane für dessen Tod verantworten müsse.HoloNet News – A Galaxy Divided Hinter den Kulissen *Die Geiselnahme im Senatsverwaltungsgebäude ist das Hauptereignis der Folge Das Geiseldrama (orig. „Hostage Crisis“) und setzt die Geschichte Ziros fort, der im Pilotfilm der Serie gefangen genommen wurde. Die Ereignisse wurden später in den Episoden Böse Absichten (orig. „Evil Plans“), in der Bane die Pläne des Senatsgebäudes erlangt, und Die Jagd nach Ziro (orig. „Hunt for Ziro“), in der Ziros Schicksal gezeigt wird, neu aufgegriffen. *Der Auftraggeber für die Befreiung Ziros war lange nicht bekannt – auch von offizieller Seite kamen widersprüchliche Informationen. So waren in den ersten Veröffentlichungen sowohl Darth Sidious als auch Dooku, der seine Einmischung jedoch vertuschen kann , als mögliche Auftraggeber bekannt, mit dem Erscheinen späterer Quellen wurden auch die Hutts als Auftraggeber benannt. Selbst der offizielle Episodenführer zur Serie stellte beide Möglichkeiten dar: Angelehnt an Palpatines Drohnung an Bane, dass er dafür bezahlen werde, könnten es die Separatisten gewesen sein, doch Palpatine, der im Geheimen die Separatisten als Darth Sidious anführt, hat verworrene Pläne. Allerdings könnten auch die Hutts in die Geiselnahme verwickelt sein, denn als Bane Ziro daran erinnert, dass „nur noch die Abrechnung“ fehlt, denkt er überrascht daran, dass Mitglieder des Hutt-Clans ihn befreit haben könnten. Das Problem solle jedoch in der zweiten Staffel gelöst werden. Tatsächlich geschah dies dann in der dritten Staffel, wo mit dem Erscheinen der Episoden Böse Absichten und Die Jagd nach Ziro die Hutts als Auftraggeber bestätigt wurden. *Das Auftreten der Kopfgeldjäger stellte für die Produzenten eine interessante Aufgabe dar, da man sie von den Helden der Serie abheben konnte und ihnen einen härteren Charakter geben konnte, ähnlich der anderen Schurken der Serie. Dazu zeigte man, dass auch die kleine Gruppe an Kopfgeldjägern nicht zu unterschätzen war und es ihnen sogar gelang, den Senat zu übernehmen. Durch das Aufeinandertreffen von Banes Kopfgeldjägern und Ziro dem Hutten sollte Ziros weichliche Persönlichkeit herausgestellt werden.The Official Episode Guide – Season 1 Vorher hatte sich die Serie auf den Kampf zwischen der Republik und der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme konzentriert. *In The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars, Seite 245, wird gesagt, Cad Bane nehme den gesamten Senat als Geisel. *Das Skript von Hostage Crisis besagt, dass sich sowohl Amidalas Büro als auch der Versammlungsraum des Ostflügels im Senatsverwaltungsgebäude befinden – Palpatines Büro befindet sich vermutlich auch dort. Am Ende der Folge ist jedoch deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Rauch, der durch die Explosion der Sprengsätze verursacht wird, vom Galaktischen Senatsgebäude aufsteigt. Zwar bemerkten die Produzenten den Fehler, doch konnten sie ihn vor der Ausstrahlung der Episode nicht mehr beheben. Im Falle einer überarbeiteten Version der Serie soll der Fehler jedoch behoben werden.Star Wars Insider *Im ursprünglichen Skript sollte der Sprecher Mas Amedda die Rolle von Orn Free Taa übernehmen und an seiner Stelle HELIOS-3D zum Gefängnis begleiten. Allerdings erhielt schließlich Taa den Auftritt, da sein Charaktermodell bereits existierte. Quellen *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' *''The Clone Wars (Roman)'' * *''The Clone Wars'' – Invitation Only * *''The Clone Wars'' – Hunting the Hunters *''HoloNet News'' – A Galaxy Divided * *''The Clone Wars – Die neuen Abenteuer'' *''The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Official Episode Guide – Season 1'' *''The Art of Star Wars – The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Insider'' * * * * * Einzelnachweise en:Senate hostage crisis es:Crisis de rehenes del Senado ru:Сенатский кризис с заложниками Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Legends